Reflets dans le miroir
by c-fleurbleue
Summary: Ring est à l'hôpital, blessé à la suite de son combat contre Haru, il rêve... One-shot (complète)


Série : Please Save My Heart *ou encore Réincarnations*  
Genre : Angst/Schizophrénie 

**Disclaimer : La série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Saki Hiwatari et accessoirement aux Editions Tonkam pour la traduction française... Moi, j'ai juste les mangas dans ma bibliothèque et le DVD de Sony avec la VOST *OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!*, par contre, pour les allusions à Lewis Caroll, là, je n'ai même pas le livre... oups... Mais bref, pas de procès et pas taper s'il vous plaît !**

_NB : Point de vue de Ring alors qu'il est à l'hôpital._

**  
* Reflets dans le miroir ***

  
Alice...

Je rêve encore. J'ai mal. Je suis si seul.

Alice.

Ton reflet dans le miroir, pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? Regarde Alice, regarde. Je t'en prie... Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir Mokuren ? Pourquoi Shion doit-il tant souffrir ? Encore. Et encore. 

Encore.

Regarde mon reflet ? Tu le vois ? Ce n'est pas celui d'un enfant. Regarde moi. Ma reine de coeur, je suis ton roi blanc, ton roi rouge, ton amant. Ton amoureux. J'ai déjà tant d'années. Regarde-moi ! Mokuren, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te montrer ? Si Alice ne te voit pas, qui pourra me voir ? Qui pourra me sauver ? Ma solitude me pèse. Ma solitude me tue. Je cours après un lapin blanc en espérant qu'il me mène à toi et qu'il me sauve et je suis seul. Regarde le miroir. Mes mains touchent la surface polissée. Mains d'enfants si blanches qui joignent celles si noires de l'adulte que j'étais... que je suis ? Que je serais ? 

NON !

Non, c'est le passé !

N'est-ce pas.

N'est-ce pas ?!!

Alice ! Alice ! Je ne veux pas de cette vie si elle est l'avenir ! 

J'ai froid.

Alice ! Alice, où es-tu ? Le miroir est si froid ! Pourquoi je ne peux plus en sortir ? J'ai si mal... Si froid. Je suis noir de péchés, couvert de sang, de colère, de rage et de rancoeur... Mais tu es ma paix. Oh Alice. 

Pourquoi je ne suis plus un enfant ? Regarde dans le miroir ! Sauve-moi Alice !

Regarde-moi. Vois ! Je suis là, à côté de Mokuren ! A côté de ton reflet ! Ton reflet que je ne peux pas toucher. Les miroirs sont ma prison. Je ne peux pas te toucher Alice. Te caresser, enfouir ma tête sur ton sein et m'endormir au chant de ton coeur. La surface est glacée. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Shion est-il là ? Le vois-tu ? Et moi ? Vois-tu mes larmes, ma douleur ?

Alice. Le verre m'empêche de passer. Pourquoi refuse-t-il de me laisser te toucher. Il te sépare de Mokuren, il la cache et tu ne peux pas le voir. Ce monde est une prison, un pays de solitude. Ma prison. Ma punition, ma condamnation, le prix de mes péchés.... Je suis si seul. Ils ne veulent pas me laisser partir. C'est à cause d'eux que je ne peux pas briser le miroir...

Gyokuran, de Shukaïdo, d'Hiiragi.. Non... c'est Jimpachi, Haruhiko et Daïsuke maintenant... N'est-ce pas ? C'est eux qui refusent de nous laisser ensemble... D efaire ce que je dois pour que nous soyons ensemble à nouveau. Oh mon Alice... J'ai si peur.

Il fait froid. Il fait noir. Je suis sur la lune. Encore. 

Où es-tu ? Où est Mokuren ? 

Je suis Shion encore ?

Non ! Je suis Ring. Ring Kobayashi. Juste moi. Un enfant. Je vous en prie.Quelqu'un, briser les miroirs ! Je veux rejoindre Alice ! Je veux qu'elle retrouve Mokuren ! Alors elle saura quoi faire. Elle saura comment la ramener à Shion. Je vous en prie. Quelqu'un. Lapin blanc ! Chapelier fou ! Lièvre de Mars ! Je deviens fou... chaque jour, chaque douleur... Chat de Cheschire... Kya... est-ce toi ? Je vous en prie...

Alice... brise le miroir... mes poings ne suffisent pas... je suis si petit. Si insignifiant. Juste un enfant. 

Juste un enfant. Pourras-tu m'aimer si je ne suis pas Shion. Je ne suis rien sinon. Comment pourrais-tu aimer un enfant comme moi ?

Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Alice. Je t'en prie. ALICE !!!

_- ...ing...Ring... Réveilles-toi, c'est juste un cauch..._

Alice. Tu es là. Enfin.

Je sens la chaleur de tes mains sur moi. Le miroir. Tu as fondu le miroir. Je peux à nouveau passer au travers. J'arrive. Je t'aime. Ne me laisse plus seu...

- Alice ?!

- Enfin tu ouvres les yeux... Oh Ring, tu faisais un mauvais rêve ! 

Alice, ta voix pleure en me disant cela. Je suis encore dans tes bras. A l'abri. Les reflets ne m'auront pas cette fois encore. Je me penche contre toi et je reste là, dans ta chaleur, ta douceur. Ta tendresse.

- Ce n'est rien... c'est fini, tu es là maintenant. 

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'entendes. Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime Alice. 

Je t'aime. Et je sais qu'un jour, tu verras Mokuren. Je le sais. J'ai foi en toi mon Alice.

Mon Alice.

*********

FIN

************

Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif.... J'écris vraiment n'importe quoi !

Je déprime, j'ai les exam's dans quelques jours, je stresse, j'suis nerveuse, et là, faut que je fasse une pause dans mon boulot où je vais craquer au moment de passer mes épreuves alors je me défoule sur mon pauvre amour de Rin.

J'adore Rin , que dis-je, JE L'AIME !!!

Bref, je traumatise un pauvre gamin de papier qui m'a rien fait pour me défouler... si ça vous plaît, si ça vous déplait ou même que ça vous laisse indiférent mais que vous avez envie de me le dire, je lirais avec plaisr vos reviews...

Et j'epsère que la section française de PSME va se développer !

Baisers et à bientôt !

...Bleue


End file.
